Lilli Palmer
miniatur|Lilli Palmer 1982 im Gespräch mit [[Helmut Schmidt]] Lilli Palmer (* 24. Mai 1914 in Posen; † 27. Januar 1986 in Los Angeles; gebürtig Lilli Marie Peiser) war eine deutsche Schauspielerin, Autorin und Malerin Leben Familie und Jugend Geboren wurde Lilli Palmer als Lilli Marie Peiser in Posen (damals Provinz Posen/heute Poznań in Polen). Ihre Eltern waren Alfred Peiser und Rose Lissmann. Der Vater war Chefarzt im jüdischen Krankenhaus in Berlin (Chirurg und Medizinalrat), die Mutter war Theaterschauspielerin und gab bereits nach der Verlobung ihren Beruf auf. Lilli hatte noch eine ältere Schwester – die Schauspielerin und Sängerin Irene Prador – und eine jüngere – Hilde. Als Lilli Palmer vier Jahre alt war, zog die Familie nach Berlin-Westend. An dem Haus, in dem sie damals wohnte, befindet sich heute eine Gedenktafel. Gegen den Wunsch ihres Vaters strebte Palmer schon als Schülerin an, Schauspielerin zu werden. Sie ging morgens aufs Gymnasium und am Nachmittag zur Schauspielschule – sie bestand beides. Schauspielunterricht hatte sie bei Ilka Grüning und Lucie Höflich in Berlin. Ihre ersten Auftritte erfolgten am Rose-Theater in der Großen Frankfurter Straße (heute Karl-Marx-Allee; nahe Koppenstraße). miniatur|[[Berliner Gedenktafel am Wohnhaus Hölderlinstraße 11]] Karriere 1932 begann sie am Hessischen Landestheater Darmstadt. 1934 emigrierte sie nach Paris, weil sie als Jüdin nicht mehr in Deutschland arbeiten konnte, und trat mit ihrer Schwester Irene unter dem Künstlernamen Les Sœurs Viennoises in diversen Nachtlokalen auf. Wenig später führte ihr Weg sie nach London, wo sie in dem Film Crime Unlimited die weibliche Hauptrolle spielte und so ihren ersten Vertrag mit einer englischen Produktionsfirma erhielt. 1936 spielte sie eine Nebenrolle in dem Film ''Geheimagent'' von Alfred Hitchcock. 1943 heiratete sie den britischen Theaterschauspieler und Filmstar Rex Harrison. 1944 kam der gemeinsame Sohn Rex Carey Alfred Harrison zur Welt, der heute an der Brooklyn University lehrt. Mit einem Hollywood-Vertrag in der Tasche emigrierte sie in die USA und spielte dort unter anderem neben Gary Cooper in Cloak and Dagger und mit John Garfield in Body and Soul. Der Skandal um Harrisons Affäre mit der jungen Schauspielerin Carole Landis, die Selbstmord beging, beendete zunächst die Hollywood-Karriere des Ehepaars Harrison/Palmer. Dann traten beide erfolgreich am Broadway auf, unter anderem auch gemeinsam in Bell, Book and Candle (deutsch: Geliebte Hexe). 1954 kehrte Lilli Palmer nach Deutschland zurück und wurde zum Star des Nachkriegskinos. Sie spielte unter anderem an der Seite von Curd Jürgens und Romy Schneider. Doch nicht nur in Deutschland konnte sie Erfolge feiern – auch in Frankreich, Großbritannien und in den USA filmte sie gemeinsam mit namhaften Schauspielern wie Clark Gable, James Mason, Jean Gabin und Charles Boyer. Für ihre Arbeit als Schauspielerin wurde sie mit zahlreichen Preisen ausgezeichnet, unter anderem mit dem ''Filmband in Gold''. 1956 ließen sich Palmer und Harrison scheiden, am 21. September 1957 heiratete Lilli Palmer den argentinischen Schriftsteller und Schauspieler Carlos Thompson. In Deutschland wirkte sie später auch in Fernsehfilmen und TV-Serien mit, wie beispielsweise Der Kommissar („Grauroter Morgen“), 10 Folgen in Eine Frau bleibt eine Frau, 1973, Derrick zweite Folge „Johanna“ 1974. Unter dem Namen ihres verstorbenen Großvaters schrieb sie einige der Geschichten zu dieser Serie selbst. 1974 erschienen ihre Memoiren Dicke Lilli – gutes Kind, die zu einem internationalen Bestseller wurden. Weitere Bücher von ihr sind Der rote Rabe aus dem Jahr 1979 (Erweiterung der ersten Biografie um eine Geschichte, die einen besonderen Stellenwert in ihrem Leben hatte: Palmer schreibt hier über eine Dreiecksbeziehung zwischen ihr, ihrem Lebensgefährten und ihrer besten Freundin) sowie Umarmen hat seine Zeit (1981), Nachtmusik (1984), Eine Frau bleibt eine Frau (1985) und Wenn der Nachtvogel schreit (postum 1988 erschienen). Neben ihrer schriftstellerischen Tätigkeit war Lilli Palmer auch eine erfolgreiche Malerin. Lilli Palmer starb im Alter von 71 Jahren in Los Angeles an Krebs und wurde auf dem Forest Lawn Memorial Park in Glendale, Kalifornien beigesetzt.knerger.de: Das Grab von Lilli Palmer Sportliche Aktivitäten In ihrer Jugend galt Lilli Palmer als hoffnungsvolles Tischtennistalent. Sie wurde für die Weltmeisterschaft 1930 in Berlin nominiert, wo sie – noch unter dem Namen Lilli Marie Peiser – im Einzel gegen die spätere Weltmeisterin Mária Mednyánszky verlor. Daraufhin wurde sie vom Deutschen Tischtennis-Bund DTTB an Platz 9 der deutschen Rangliste geführt. Oft spielte Peiser mit Heinz Nickelsburg Mixed.Zeitschrift DTS, 2001/4 S. 9 + http://www.tischtennis.tuwa-abteilungen.de/humor_wissenswertes-kurioses.php + Eintrag in ITTF-Datenbank Filmografie * 1935: Crime Unlimited * 1936: The First Offence (Bad Blood) * 1936: Geheimagent * 1937: Sunset in Vienna * 1937: Good Morning, Boys * 1937: The Great Barrier * 1938: Crackerjack * 1939: A Girl Must Live * 1939: Blind Folly * 1940: The Door with Seven Locks * 1942: Thunder Rock * 1943: The Gentle Sex * 1943: English Without Tears * 1945: The Rake’s Progress * 1946: Beware of Pitty * 1946: Im Geheimdienst (Cloak and Dagger) * 1947: Body and Soul * 1948: My Girl Tisa * 1948: No Minor Vices * 1948: Die Hafenbar von Marseille (Hans le marin) * 1951: The Long Dark Hall * 1952: The Four Poster * 1953: Mainstreet To Broadway * 1954: Feuerwerk * 1955: Teufel in Seide * 1956: Zwischen Zeit und Ewigkeit * 1956: Anastasia, die letzte Zarentochter * 1957: Wie ein Sturmwind * 1957: Montparnasse 19 ''(Les Amants de Montparnasse) * 1957: Der gläserne Turm * 1958: ''Eine Frau, die weiß, was sie will * 1958: ''Mädchen in Uniform * 1958: ''Das Leben zu zweit ''(La vie à deux) * 1959: Bei mir nicht ''(But Not for Me) * 1959: Verschwörung der Herzen ''(Conspiracy of Hearts) * 1960: Frau Warrens Gewerbe * 1960: ''In angenehmer Gesellschaft ''(The Pleasure of His Company) * 1960: Verrat auf Befehl ''(The Counterfeit Traitor) * 1961: Frau Cheneys Ende * 1961: ''Das fremde Gesicht ''(Le rendez-vous de minuit) * 1961: Julia, Du bist zauberhaft ''(Adorable Julia) * 1962: Finden Sie, daß Constanze sich richtig verhält? * 1962: Erotica (L’amour difficile) * 1962: Leviathan * 1963: Flucht der weißen Hengste * 1963: Treffpunkt Tanger * 1963: Das große Liebesspiel * 1964: Die Unmoralischen (Le triangle) * 1965: Geheimaktion Crossbow (Operation Crossbow) * 1965: Die amourösen Abenteuer des Moll Flanders * 1965: Herr auf Schloss Brassac * 1966: Zwei Girls vom roten Stern * 1966: Der Kongress amüsiert sich * 1966: Die Reise des Vaters (Le voyage du père) * 1967: Der Diamantenprinz * 1967: Sebastian * 1967: Ödipus the King * 1968: Paarungen * 1968: Der Haftbefehl (Nobody Runs Forever) * 1969: Der Killer und die Dirne (Hard Contract) * 1970: Der Mann mit der Torpedohaut (La peau de torpedo) * 1970: De Sade * 1970: Das Versteck – Angst und Mord im Mädcheninternat * 1971: Ständig in Angst (Hauser’s Memory) * 1971: Diabolisch * 1971: Murder in the Rue Morgue * 1974: Lotte in Weimar (nach einer Erzählung von Thomas Mann) * 1978: The Boys from Brazil * 1982: Feine Gesellschaft – beschränkte Haftung * 1985: Der 4 1/2 Billionen Dollar Vertrag (The Holcroft Covenant) Fernsehauftritte * 1967: Zwischenstationen mit Lilli Palmer * 1971: Anneliese Rothenberger gibt sich die Ehre * 1971: Der Kommissar, 38. Folge: Grauroter Morgen * 1972–1979: Eine Frau bleibt eine Frau (10 Folgen) * 1973: Lilli Palmer präsentiert Opernstars * 1974: The Zoo Gang (GBR) * 1975: Treffpunkt Herz (Peter Alexander und Lilli Palmer singen gemeinsam O mein Papa aus Feuerwerk (Musikalische Komödie)) * 1975: Derrick, 2. Folge: Johanna * 1976: Stars in der Manege * 1977: Das ist ihr Leben – Lilli Palmer * 1979: Dick Cavett und Lilli Palmer: Zwei Stars über Stars * 1979: Talkshow „Drei nach Neun“ in Nord 3 * 1980: Weekend (Fernsehfilm) * 1981: Kinder (Fernsehfilm) * 1981: Heut’ abend – Lilli Palmer zu Gast bei Joachim Fuchsberger * 1982: Helmut Schmidt – unpolitisch. Lilli Palmer im Gespräch mit Bundeskanzler Helmut Schmidt * 1982: Heut’ abend – Elisabeth Bergner im Gespräch mit Lilli Palmer * 1982: Unglaubliche Freunde (BBC) * 1982: Eine etwas sonderbare Dame (Fernsehfilm) * 1984: Love Boat (US-Fernsehserie) * 1986: Peter der Große (Mini-Fernsehserie) Hörspiele 1979 wirkte Lilli Palmer als Erzählerin bei der Hörspielproduktion der Walt-Disney-Filmklassiker Dornröschen und Schneewittchen und die sieben Zwerge mit. Auszeichnungen * 1953: Coppa Volpi (Beste Darstellerin) für Das Himmelbett * 1956: Filmband in Silber (Beste Hauptdarstellerin) für Teufel in Seide * 1957: Filmband in Silber (Beste Hauptdarstellerin) für Anastasia, die letzte Zarentochter * 1960: Golden Globe-Nominierung (Beste Schauspielerin in einem Musical) für But Not for Me * 1965: Festival Internacional de Cine de Donostia-San Sebastián: Preis (Beste Darstellerin) für Geheimaktion Crossbow * 1974: Goldene Kamera für Eine Frau bleibt eine Frau * 1974: Großes Verdienstkreuz des Verdienstordens der Bundesrepublik Deutschland * 1978: Filmband in Gold für langjähriges und hervorragendes Wirken im deutschen Film * 1987: Golden Globe-Nominierung (Beste weibliche Nebenrolle in einer Mini-Serie) für Peter the Great * Ein Stern für Lilli Palmer auf dem ''Walk of Fame'' Ehrendes Gedenken Seit 1988 wurden junge Nachwuchsschauspielerinnen wie zum Beispiel Barbara Auer (1988), Christiane Paul (1998), Anneke Kim Sarnau (2003) oder Jasmin Schwiers (2005) im Rahmen der Verleihung der Goldenen Kamera der Fernsehzeitschrift Hörzu mit der Lilli-Palmer-Gedächtnis-Kamera für herausragende schauspielerische Leistungen ausgezeichnet. 2003 wurde zusätzlich die Curd-Jürgens-Gedächtnis-Kamera für den besten männlichen Nachwuchsschauspieler verliehen. 2004 wurden die beiden Auszeichnungen zur Lilli-Palmer-&-Curd-Jürgens-Gedächtnis-Kamera zusammengelegt. Dieser Preis ist derzeit mit 20.000 Euro dotiert. Berlin brachte an dem Haus, in dem sie ihre Jugend verbrachte, eine Gedenktafel an. 1997 wurde in Berlin-Haselhorst die „Lilli-Palmer-Promenade“ am Krienicke-Park benannt. Im Jahr 2000 gab die Deutsche Post eine Lilli-Palmer-Briefmarke heraus. Schriften * Dicke Lilli – gutes Kind, München 1974 * Der rote Rabe, München 1977 * Umarmen hat seine Zeit * Nachtmusik Literatur * Michael O. Huebner: Lilli Palmer. Ihre Filme – ihr Leben. 2. Auflage. Heyne, München 1991, ISBN 3-453-86107-8. Weblinks * * * Eintrag im filmportal * http://www.lillipalmer.de * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:Literatur (Deutsch) Kategorie:Literatur (20. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Deutschsprachiger Emigrant zur Zeit des Nationalsozialismus Kategorie:Träger des Großen Bundesverdienstkreuzes Kategorie:Tischtennisspieler (Deutschland) Kategorie:Autor Kategorie:Deutscher Kategorie:Geboren 1914 Kategorie:Gestorben 1986 Kategorie:Frau }}